Dancing to Troy
by ThatOver-CookedEgg
Summary: 2 Mysterious Titans; one out to kill the humans inside the wall, the other out to kill the titans. Who are these humans clad in Titan skin? The answer's closer to home than anyone could have predicted. Contains OC character. Rated M for strong language, dark themes and violence and gore. My own storyline, set after the current manga arc. CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today, Mana picked me flowers. They were pretty a yellow. But then Mummy called us in because she heard loud noises. I think they're getting louder. Mummy says to go underground, but Lena says that's a bad idea. Cordy says so too. I'm scared. Daddy's got his gun too. The noises are getting louder. Mummy thinks they're definitely footstepts. I hope they're not those big monsters, they're scary. Mummy says that I should-"_

The diary entry ended there. Newly appointed Lance Corporal Levi tucked the dirty, blood-stained diary in his jacket pocket. Following the others, he wondered what became of the little girl who scrawled the diary. _Dead, probably, _he thought to himself.

How wrong he was.

Chapter 1: A Trial for Monsters

Jean once again found himself visiting Marco's 'grave'. It wasn't a proper grave, it was just a large hole in which his charred bones and the charred bones of about 100 others resided in. Marco and Jean had become very close friends before his untimely demise. Jean wanted nothing more than _closure _for Marco's death; just to find out _how _he'd died and Jean would be…not happy, just less sad he knew how his friend died. Since finding his rotting body, Jean had felt nothing more than guilt in the pit of stomach. Not only did he not know how Marco died, but Marco was alone when he died…and there was also _her_. Watching her reaction to his death was the worst. It tore his heart to pieces, and he almost cried with her.

If you think I'm talking about his mother's reaction, you're wrong. His mother was sent a formal letter, like the other mothers, wives, sisters, daughters of every other man who had died. Vice versa for the women.

No, the person who was devastated at the news of his death – and wouldn't have found out if Jean hadn't come to visit her in prison – was his girlfriend, Hellena Bennett.

Hellena Bennett was about on par with Mikasa and Annie. But unlike the other two, she was boisterous, loud and rude. She made crude jokes at the worst of times and beat up any guys that came within kicking or punching range – so how did someone like Marco become her boyfriend? Well, luckily for Marco, Hellena wasn't as tough as she looked. Hellena had seen too much death in her lifetime, and when the sunset or rose she could be found, alone, crying into her left hand.

Marco had been the only one to see this.

Jean reckoned he ought to pay her a visit – it had been a long time since he had seen her, and he was wondering how she was.

"See ya, buddy." Jean smiled sadly at the pile of charred bones, and left for the direction of the prison where Hellena currently lived.

…

Sometimes she would see him in dreams. Sometimes she'd see him by her side whilst she stared at the walls of her prison.

But as soon as she went to touch him, he faded into nothing with his cheerful smile. So she gave up trying. She'd given up on almost everything. She hadn't seen the light of day for six months now. She hadn't watched a sun rise or a sun set for six months. Marco was dead. Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner were traitors.

_Everything was fucking changing._

If there was anything she hated more than death and the titans, it was change. Change was always inevitably bad. Change kills.

Hellena Bennett had not eaten without it being forced down her throat by prison guards since the news of Marco's death; since she gave up living. Hellena hoped she'd be with Marco soon, but she knew it was highly unlikely; Marco would've been sent to the blissful heavens, to be amongst laughter and happiness – and she glad. She just wanted to be with him, but she knew that was impossible.

He's dead and she's not. When she is dead, she'll go to hell – no doubt about that.

"Bennett! You've got a visitor." A prison guard rattled the bars outside her cell. She didn't flinch.

"Hey, Hellena. It's me, Jean." Jean's voice called to her.

She didn't hear him; she was too busy remembering lazy evenings with Marco.

"She's been depressed ever since that kid died. She hasn't eaten in months." A guard grunted.

The change in Hellena was hugely notable, even with little light in her cell. Jean looked at the girl he once knew in utter shock.

Hellena was gone, replaced with an empty shell. Her pale skin was even paler, and with a waxy complex. Her cheeks were sunken, her eyes bloodshot and huge bags under her empty, blue eyes. Her flaming red hair had grown past her shoulders, but it was so clumped together it would have to be cut off anyway. The scars on her face were illuminated against the flames.

"Shit…Hellena…" Jean whispered, holding the bars. The action went unnoticed by her.

…

"Anyone seen Jean?" Connie asked, as he entered the room.

"Don't care." Ymir replied immediately, and bluntly, as she and Christa peeled potatoes.

"Think he went to Marco's grave." Eren replied.

"He's been gone a while, though…" Armin frowned, looking at the clock.

"I'm sure he's fine. A big boy like him can take care of himself." Ymir teased.

"Shut up!" Connie yelled back.

"Don't fight." Mikasa glared, chopping up onions. She wasn't crying.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Sasha asked.

"He keeps using all the toilet paper." Connie sighed.

"Gross, man!" Eren recoiled.

"Too much info, dude." Ymir pretended to hurl.

"Too much info about what?" Jean asked from the doorway.

"You're using all the toilet paper!" Connie yelled.

"Whatever." Jean brushed it off.

"You ok, Jean? You look a little pale." Armin asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"I went to see Hellena today."

The mention of her name silenced the room, and all eyes were drawn to him.

"How is she?" Armin asked.

"She's…she's gone, Armin. The Hellena we know…knew, is dead. She's just…totally done." Jean shook his head, placing it in his hand.

"Hellena?! But Hellena's so…" Eren began.

"Spunky." Ymir finished for him.

"Yeah. I never could've imagined Hellena breaking like that!"

Jean sighed. "She was already broken. She's just given up trying to hold herself together now."

"Did you see Reiner or the other two?" Mikasa asked.

"In passing. They seem fine. They're next to Hellena, actually."

"We should pay them a visit tomorrow." Mikasa suggested.

"Why? You hate all four of them." Eren said.

"Well, maybe if we talk to Hellena-" Armin began.

"There's no talking to her, Armin, I already tried. She didn't even notice I was there today. She hasn't eaten by herself since I told her…maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Lance Corporal Ravaille asked.

"Heichou!" the group startled.

"Relax. Maybe what, Jean? Maybe you shouldn't have told her about Marco dying? Wrap her in cotton wool, is that it? She'd just start wondering why he stopped visiting her in prison. _She'd know, Jean. _Someone else would've told her, and they would've been blunt and cruel. They wouldn't have done what you did. She needed to hear it from you, Jean."

"Y-yes.."

"I came here to tell you guys that there's a trial for Hellena, Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner next month, it's going to decide their fate." He announced.

**/So, the first chapter of my Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic is done! What did you guys think? You like? Please review! **

**AmberKurosaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy the second chapter of Dancing to Troy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Courtcase

* * *

The courtroom for Hellena, Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner's trial was held in the same one as Eren's months back. As the four were led in, boos and hisses accompanying their entrances, for all four had committed most foul crimes. Bertholdt, the Colossal titan. Annie, the Female titan. Reiner, the Armoured titan. And Hellena, a rumoured titan with a mysterious appearance. She was responsible for the murders of 20 people; 15 her fellow trainees and the other five Military Police Officers.

Jean watched her closely; she was as empty as she had looked previously, however she looked a little less thin and frail, and her red hair had been cut into a bob.

The courtroom was silenced; the four criminals forced to their knees much the same way as Eren was.

"Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart and Hellena Bennett – let us begin." The judge said, straightening his glasses.

Bertholdt gulped, noticeably sweating, Reiner swallowed and Annie looked calm as usual. Hellena probably didn't even know what was going on.

"The four of you are supposed to be soldiers, sworn to sacrifice yourselves for the good of mankind – but it seems the whole time you've all been lying – Fubar, Braun and Leonhart had a vendetta against humanity. Bennett went berserk weeks before the 104th Trainee Squad's Graduation, however it is unclear if those are instructions given by the Commander of the Scouting Legion and Lance Corporal Levi as those two are in strict control of her by law and oath, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir." Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie mumbled.

"Bennett?"

Hellena didn't respond.

"Excuse me sir," a guard said, "Bennett hasn't talked for months – she's spiralled into depression because of the death of some kid."

Jean inwardly swore; _Marco wasn't some kid. She and Marco were in love, god damn it! He was all she had to live for!_

"I see. All four of these children's lives rest in my hands, Fubar, Braun, Leonhart- do you accept these conditions?"

The three nodded.

"Lance Corporal Levi, since you are Bennett's adoptive brother, and her legal guardian, do you accept these conditions on behalf of herself?"

"Yes." Levi responded coolly.

"Thank you. As it stands, the four of you cannot be allowed to live; you have committed heinous crimes and a lot of people want you all dead, however there are some that think you may be useful assets to mankind. What I am to decide today is who survives execution, and what the terms of your releases are – should I grant you such a thing. First, I will ask Commander Irvin's proposal for what he wants."

"Sir, I would like all four of them in my custody so that I can utilize their powers and force them to be an asset to humanity. They will all be useful for regaining Wall Maria, and throwing away such powers would be a waste. Captain Levi and selected others will keep a very close eye on them to make sure they don't try to hatch plans on humanity, and their chambers will be kept deep underground until such a time they may be trusted." Irvin stated.

"Such a thing cannot be allowed!" one man in the stands shouted, a churchgoer by the looks, "Those four have dealt serious blows to humanity and could wipe us all out if given the chance! There's no way the Scouting Legion can handle them!"

"Silence," The judge waved his hand, "Next, the Military Police's proposal."

The leader of the Military Police cleared his throat, "I would like to thoroughly examine the male specimen to analyse as much as possible. Leonhart and Bennett will be executed and their heads placed on pikes for the public to see. After we're done with Fubar and Braun they will follow the same fate. As that gentlemen said, the four of them should not be allowed to live – they are a huge threat to mankind and both females have given the Military Police huge personal blows, speaking of which I would like to open a thorough investigation into Lance Corporal Levi and Commander Irvin to see if they commanded Bennett's vicious attack or not – it seems very suspicious given the amount of control they hold over her."

"Yes. Both sides have convincing arguments, but for now I want to ask the Defendants some questions. Fubar, Braun, Leonhart -did you begin to feel guilt for what you were planning? Do you feel guilty that you are the reason many of your classmates are dead?"

Bertholdt stayed silent, glancing at Hellena whose hair blocked his vision of her face. Reiner swallowed, unsure of how to answer. Annie just stared blankly ahead.

"I see. Lance Corporal Levi, can I ask what the terms of yours and Hellena's oath?" the judge asked, pushing his glasses up.

"The terms of our oath were that she swore to give her allegiance to mankind, that myself and Irvin can use her in any way we see fit. She may not turn into a titan without our permission first. She is to be with myself, Irvin or another high-ranking officer at all times and she is to sleep underground. When she is old enough, she must train to join the Scouting Legion, and finally, only with mine or the Commander's permission, may she die." Levi told the court.

"And what were the terms you swore to her?"

"I swore to her that I wouldn't kill her." Levi stated.

The people in the stands started whispering, until one man shouted "Then the deaths of 20 people were on the hands of Irvin or Levi!"

"Those treacherous bastards!"

"They should be executed along with those four!"

The whole courtroom began to shout at one another, saying what they thought, and shouting atrocities at the four defendats, Levi and Irvin.

"WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" a female voice roared. The courtroom fell silent, heavy breathing came from one of the four defendants; Hellena.

Jean looked at her hunched over form in surprise, as did most of the courtroom – when she walked in, she was a ghost of her former self, beyond the pits of insanity and despair and stripped of who she was – but now it seems, she had gotten her feet firmly on the ground again.

When no-one spoke, Hellena continued, her voice cracked for not talking for so long. "Nobody ordered me to go on a rampage. Levi and Irvin have nothing to do with this, so don't for one second lump them in with scum like me!"

"How can we believe her?!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Bennett, it seems like you are back from the dead." The judge spoke.

"Yes, sir."

"Was it of your own accord that you killed those 20 people?"

"No sir, I didn't kill them." Hellena said. The judge's eyes widened.

"Lies!" a Military Police office shouted, "I was there on that day! I saw her crouched over one of the bodies! She was drenched in their blood, and it was even round her lips! I saw her titan form, a 13 Meter Class freak!"

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" Hellena asked the man.

"What, scum?"

"The titan you saw, you say it was 13 meters?"

"Yeah, big, sharp teeth and this short black hair." He stated.

In the crowds, Levi snickered. Hellena snorted.

"What's so funny, you two?" the judge asked.

"Hellena's titan form is 17 meters, the mouth is not visible, and her hair is evidently red." Levi replied.

"It's true, sir – I've seen it with my own eyes – the nickname I gave her was the 'Red Titan', because of her red hair, and she also has no skin in her titan form. I have drawings of it with me!" Hanji interjected.

"You say the titan form Bennett takes on is a 17 Meter class female with red hair and no mouth? Well, that changes things. Bennett, in the reports, your version of events is completely blank – I'd like you to tell me what happened on that day." The judge ordered.

Hellena nodded. "Yes, thank you sir. My memories of that day are a bit hazy, but I'll try my best. The 5 members of the Military Police that I supposedly 'killed' took me and 15 other trainees for some 3D Manoeuvre Gear training inside a forest near the training grounds. It's a standard exercise that everyone does, just in smaller groups because that way it's easier to keep track of everyone. One girl, I think her name was Molly Bridges, kept talking to me about the weather, and then we reached this huge clearing, and then I guess I was knocked out or something-"

_CRACK!_

A Military Police officer had stamped on Hellena's head and smashed her face onto the floor. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up; her nose had broken, blood pouring from her nostrils.

"Are you trying to say that _we _killed them?! You little bitch!" he yelled, smacking her forehead into the floor with tremendous force. He then kicked her in the side with all of his might; a sickening _CRACK _as her ribs broke underneath the impact of his leather boot, she coughed up blood, gasping slightly at the pain. He then aimed an elbow thrust between her shoulder blades; the blow harsh enough to make her spine groan under the blow.

Other guards ran up, and held him back – but he kept struggling and kicking her again and again, her blood soaking the floor around her, and when the guards had him restrained, he spat on her. When he was thrown from the courtroom, Hellena straightened up, groaning slightly from the beating.

Bertholdt and Reiner looked surprised, and Annie just stared her usual impassive stare. Levi nor any of the others had tried to step in, and Jean felt anger rising up in him, clenching his fists so hard his nails left crescent shapes in his palms, he glared after the man who'd beaten Hellena.

"Continue, Bennett." The judge said calmly.

"Sure," Hellena coughed, "After that, everything went dark, and when I woke up my limbs felt really heavy, and my head was killing me. I sat up and saw that girl was unconscious so I went over to shake her – at the time I had no idea what was going on, and I had no clue she was dead until I felt her wrist and there was no pulse. I tried reviving her anyway, using CPR methods – hence why her blood was on my lips – but naturally it was useless as she was already dead. I don't remember much of what happened after until I was walking back through the trainee camp all injured and cuffed up."

The judge nodded. "The reports simply say: 'Upon arrival to the Woodland 3D Manoeuvre Gear Training Ground, Bennett turned into a 13 Meter titan with black hair and razor sharp teeth. She killed 20 people – 15 trainees and 5 Military Policemen. It then took an additional 17 Military Policemen who were nearby to remove her from inside the titan, after which she was arrested and sentenced to Lifetime imprisonment without a trial.' What do you make of these reports, Bennett?"

"They're bullshit; how did those Military Policemen know there was a person inside of that titan? Also, as established, my titan form looks nothing like in the description, furthermore, what were 17 Military Policemen doing around anyway? It only takes 5 of them to train people. It's almost as if they were expecting something was going to happen on that day."

The judge looked over his notes for several minutes, muttering under his breath.

"Very well, the Military Police and Hellena Bennett will be thoroughly investigated over the next few months, and a separate hearing will conclude that case. In the meantime, Hellena Bennett will be allowed on Parole, under the care of Lance Corporal Levi and Commander Irvin and in to the Scouting Legion, and I will be personally checking on her every other week. As for the other three, I have not come to a conclusion as of yet."

"Sir, may I speak?" Hellena said.

"Yes."

"Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner are very skilled soldiers and their titan powers will be extremely useful, I know this isn't my place to say, but I think you should give them a chance." She said.

"If they were to even think about any treacherous behaviour they would be executed at once if entrusted to the Scouting Legion." Irvin stated.

"I understand, however these three have committed heinous crimes…Fubar and Braun are especially dangerous."

"We're aware, however I think to execute them would be a blow to mankind – whilst using their powers for mankind's benefits, we can hopefully learn more about titans from them."

"No doubt Hanji will be all over them like a rash." Levi said as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slightly changed the details of Marco's death because reasons. Sorry if Jean's a bit OOC, I wanted to explore his possibly gentle side (dunno if horse-face has on though xD). There will be heavily hinted at sexuallness in this chapter – nothing too descriptive or erotic though. If you don't want to read that bit, just skip it – it'll be made bold.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Anguish of Charred Bones

* * *

Ravens croaked eerily, pecking at the ground with their long beaks.

Jean slipped his hand into Hellena's, as she leant her head on his shoulder. They were stood at Marco's 'grave' silently mourning him and the empty hole he had left behind.

"I don't know how it happened." Jean's voice was so quiet the wind almost carried it away.

Hellena looked at him. "I know."

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how…I feel like I've failed you both."

"You haven't. What happened, happened. We've just gotta keep moving; people die in our world all the time." Hellena sighed.

"But…"

"But?"

"I couldn't save Marco, and you were so depressed, broken…"

"I was being weak. Marco was all I had left to live for…but again, I was being stupid and selfish in thinking that."

"What do you mean?"

"Marco's gone, but I still have his memory. I'll live for his memory, in the hope he's watching me from above, proud of me. And of course I have Jean too." She smiled, however the smile didn't reach her eyes. Jean knew she'd said these things before; they were empty words from and empty girl who was trying to fix herself.

"Hellena…I only found his left leg and arm. The rest of it was assumingly eaten." Jean told her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really? How did you identify him then?"

"The freckles."

Hellena smiled.

"I miss him, Jean." She held his arm tighter.

"Me too."

The two embraced, their hot, wet tears mixing with each other as they pressed their heads together, at the loss of Marco. They may not show it to others, but they missed him beyond compare. The void Marco left _needed _to be filled, which is probably the reason their lips melted together in a distraught kiss.

* * *

Later that day, pretending their earlier kiss didn't happen, Hellena took Jean to her and Marco's favourite spot – on a quiet meadow of emerald green grass and beautiful daisies dotted around, it provided an amazing view of the sky, and when Hellena and Marco used to watch the sunset together, it was the most beautiful feeling ever. The meadow was also close to the forest, so provided sufficient shade on a hot summer day.

"It's amazing…" Jean gasped.

"Yeah…he loved looking at the sky." Hellena sighed.

"I got an idea, why don't we build a little memorial grave? He won't be there, but in spirit he can visit it, and watch the sunset." Jean suggested.

"That sounds nice…" Hellena smiled sadly.

It took them a few hours, but Jean and Hellena managed to make a memorial grave. They gathered large stones and rocks from the nearby river and in the forest to form a circle, and then they got smaller pebbles to form Marco's name. Hellena found a piece of wood by the forest, and Jean carved Marco's name, birthdate, death date, and 'Rest in Peace, We'll Miss You' on it. Hellena forced the piece as far into the ground as possible, behind his name written in pebbles. Jean sprinkled daisies around his name.

"It's amazing, Jean." Hellena whispered.

"We did it together, not just me." Jean smiled, putting his arm around her small frame. He looked at the sun; it was almost evening.

"Let's watch the sunset together."

* * *

**((Oooh, look I found a thing. **sexual part starts**))**

**Soft grunts filled the abandoned cavern. Fingernails explored his muscular, tanned back as his tongue explored the base of her neck. She remembered moments like these with Marco; passionate intimacy that made them inseparable. It was almost like an escape from the horror of the world they lived in.**

**But the man on top of her was not Marco, but instead her dead boyfriend's best friend.**

"**Jean, this is wrong." She sighed. **

Jean exhaled, using his elbows to prop himself up.

"I know." He whispered, gently stroking a lock of her chin-length hair.

She went to sit up, Jean rolling off of her.

"We're fucked up…who does that? What must Marco think of us?"

Jean could hear Hellena's voice wavering, and inwardly swore; why did he do that? He could not offer her comfort in this situation – not when he was the reason she was upset.

How could he do this to her? How could he do it to Marco? He's fucked up. Why did he do it? Because he's lonely? Pathetic. _I am pathetic, the lowest of the scum. Marco's probably rolling in his grave._

Hellena stood up, threw her clothes on and left without saying a word, leaving Jean to his bitter torment of himself.

Jean thought about when he first met Hellena and Marco, at the beginning of their training.

"_Jean, if you die, I'll kill you. You best train hard." His mother kissed him goodbye, pinching his cheeks._

"_Lay off, woman." Jean groaned, rubbing his cheek embarrassingly._

_His mother smiled. "I'm proud Jean. Make me prouder by becoming an amazing soldier."_

_Jean blushed, and hopped on the Military Cart, waving his mother goodbye as it rolled down the road._

_The other people grinned at him, a boy with freckles and black hair offered Jean the seat next to him._

"_I'm Marco, Marco Bodt." He smiled._

"_Jean Kirschtein." Jean smiled in return._

_He and Marco talked the whole way to the Training Legion, and Jean met some of the other people – a boy called Thomas Wagner, Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Connie Springer and Sasha Blaus._

"_Did you hear, Lance Corporal Levi's sister is gonna be training with us!" Connie Springer told them as the base came into view._

"_Woah! Seriously?" Thomas Wagner asked._

_Jean had only heard rumours about the aforementioned sister of Lance Corporal Levi, whom was apparently adopted by him after her parents, members of squad Levi, were killed in a titan expedition. She herself was supposed to exceptionally skilled; trained in combat by Levi and Commander Irvin themselves._

"_I wonder what she's like, maybe we could be friends!" Sasha laughed._

"_I doubt it; she's probably too serious to make friends." Reiner laughed nervously._

"_I bet she's gonna graduate top of the class!" Marco chuckled._

_Later that evening, the new Trainees, exhausted after being yelled at by Instructor Shadis. Jean had only caught glimpses of the sister of Levi, but what he had seen he had not expected. She had flame red hair that was pulled into a messy bun on the top of head and bright blue eyes surrounded by long, thick lashes. Her skin was a tad darker than others, and she had a long yet nice looking nose adorned by a few freckles. Her soldiers uniform was pristine, more so than others and she wore it with obvious pride. _

_After the induction, Instructor Shadis asked her to stay behind for a moment, and so when she came in for dinner, she was late and everybody stared at her._

"_Erm…hi guys." She said lamely, still in her uniform minus the jacket._

"_You're Levi's sister!" A boy by the name of Eren Jaeger stood up and pointed._

"…_Your point being?" she walked over to the food area to grab food._

_Eren Jaeger went red. "I-I was just saying…"_

_The moment she sat down at a table, everyone swarmed around her._

"_So what's Lance Corporal Levi like?"_

"_Is he a short as the rumours say?"_

"_What's he like to live with?"_

"_Is it true he trained you in combat himself?"_

"_Are you going to join the Scouting Legion or the Military Police? What about the Garrison?"_

"_ENOUGH QUESTIONS DAMMIT!" she yelled all of a sudden, causing everyone to jump. She sighed, before continuing. "Levi's short and annoying, yes he trained me himself although I already know some fighting from my parents, and I'm joining the Scouting Legion."_

"_You are! Awesome!" Eren Jaeger grinned, "Me too!"_

"_Really? Good choice, kid."_

* * *

As Jean sat, broodily remembering past events, outside of the walls a mysterious titan, scared for its humanity, cried.


End file.
